


[朱白]社情第21题

by varro



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varro/pseuds/varro
Summary: 还没玩转，1-20题慢慢放上来。（最后一题，今年不会有新车了）





	[朱白]社情第21题

[朱白/龙宇]社情21题  
＊不上升  
＊天那么冷，纯洁地喝杯牛奶抱着取暖吧

白宇很乖。

虽然偶尔会皮一皮，可皮过之后就会有一小段时间特别害羞，随便逗一逗，就能看见他不断捂着红透的脸，故作正经，强装镇定，把话题岔到不知道哪里去。

他以为一点都不明显，其实还不是仗着自己可爱。

朱一龙看着采访里又开始捂脸的某人，轻轻地笑了。

缩进毛衣袖子里的小爪子挠了又挠，捂了又捂，活该被一群小姑娘哭着喊着叫崽崽。

"粉丝都叫你白甜甜，白老师对这个称呼怎么看?"

"啊…额…嗯…额…"

白宇一脸"无法理解"的表情把他逗乐了，朱一龙笑得眉眼弯弯，想逗猫的心又开始作祟。他点开微信，手指在屏幕上敲了几下，在按"发送"的时候却又犹豫了。

这些天来，想念就像潮水，滚滚地来，又被他不动声色地压下。

两个人默契地都没有联系对方，毕竟早就约好了——工作时只能好好拍戏，见面了再谈恋爱。

是啊，三十岁确实不该是被恋爱冲昏头脑的年纪。

朱一龙把那行字又看了很久，然后又一个一个字地删去。他把手机"啪"地扔在化妆台上，嘴角抿紧，垂下了眼睫。

他不是一个情绪外露的人，尤其是在工作场合，可他现在却控制不住地生气。

他本想问，"白老师，从白叔到白甜甜你到底经历了什么?"对面那人可能会回复一个炸毛的表情包，然后开始不服输地怼回来。

自己就可以陪他闹，闹到最后的时候，再轻飘飘地逗他一句，"你是被我养甜的。"

其实自己只是想说这句话。现在却没说出口，他很生气。

对面的人一定会缩着脑袋装鸵鸟很久不回，但也肯定不会让他等太久，反正会乖乖地应下。

他说了，白宇很乖。

尤其是在谈恋爱的时候。

他想听什么，白宇就会说什么。不是不走心的甜言蜜语，而是把对他的喜欢、对他的依恋不加掩饰地说给他听，又害羞又坚定。

感情是需要相互满足相互回应的。

朱一龙静静地坐在那儿，脸上没有什么表情，一股说不清的情绪萦绕在他的周围涌动。

他不满足。

三十岁，不再是为恋爱冲昏头脑的年纪，但可以为他自己。

满怀歉意跟导演请假的时候意外的顺利，导演拍拍他的肩，什么也没问，只是说了句演员也要有生活。

确实。朱一龙坦率地点点头，这两个字一蹦出来愣了一下，又忍不住笑了。

想念总是在不经意间露出尾巴，任你藏的再好，埋的再深，这种心情总是随时随地化成呼出的气息，发出的声音，告诉你所有掩藏都不过是徒劳。

原来他是那么想念他的生活，他正在奔赴他的生活。

朱一龙看见白宇的时候，白演员正裹着毯子坐在一旁。平日里有些闹腾的小孩安静地低头翻剧本，认真的神色让人不敢去打扰。

还说我高冷，明明自己一副拒人于千里之外的样子。朱一龙默默想着，莫名地有点开心，深究的话大概是一种类似于养猫的成就感。

白宇的助理远远地望见了他，推了一把白宇，那人懵懵地抬头望来，然后就是眼中可见的惊讶，还发着喜悦的光。

朱一龙突然就不想靠近了，他停下脚步，挥了挥手，他的男孩便开始跑向他。

爱情是需要相互回应相互满足的，他愉悦地想。

白宇套了件棉服外套，鼻子被冻得通红，颜色和红润的嘴唇有点像。白气从他的嘴中呼出，当跑得太快刹不住车而勉强站定在他的面前时，几乎要喷洒在他的脸上。

朱一龙扶住白宇，又退回安全的距离。

是白宇的气息。

他留恋，却不能再靠近。

"龙哥！你怎么来了！"白宇揽过他的肩，几乎要把头搁在他的肩上蹭几下，声音里是不加掩饰的惊喜。

朱一龙看向自己的男孩，撞进一双隐隐发出光芒的眼睛里，突然生出一种想要捂住那双眼睛的冲动。他压抑住情绪，温柔地笑了笑，"附近有工作，顺路来探个班。今天什么时候结束?"

白宇撒娇般地在他肩上蹭了蹭脑袋，抱怨般地开口，"晚上有一场夜戏。"

朱一龙温柔地拍拍他的头，"没事，我等你。"

明明等不及，明明连那只触碰到他的发丝的手都舍不得拿开。

"哥哥～"白宇故意贴着他的耳朵喊了一声，声音很轻，却满满的都是软，都是黏，还有几乎溢出来的依恋。

朱一龙感觉自己的心像是被挠了一下，他强迫自己与黏糊糊的棉花糖拉开距离，用连他自己都听不出的严肃语气训斥着，"不许撒娇，认真工作。"

"可是，我又没说是今天晚上有夜戏。"白宇憋着笑，趴在朱一龙肩上故作无辜地说。

又皮了。朱一龙戳着白宇的脑袋，把那颗毛茸茸的头从自己肩上挪开，故意大大地叹了口气，"不想要你了，你怎么这么皮。"

"不许不要！你养的嘛～"白宇笑眯眯地看着他，刚被推走的脑袋又靠在了朱一龙肩上。

朱一龙突然怔住了，他哑着嗓子，有些没头没脑地问，"那你怎么越来越甜了?"

"谁说我甜了！哪有说大叔甜的！"

朱一龙"噗"地一声笑了，"哎呀，某人从白叔到白甜甜，真不知道经历了什么。"

白宇气的想捂他的嘴，却被朱一龙一把攥住了手腕，他看着白宇认真地说，"应该是被我养甜的。"

白宇眨眨眼，耳根瞬间红透了，他把手缩了回来，支吾了半天才特别憋屈地小声回了句，"谁说的。"

朱一龙笑着看着那人不作声，他在等那句想听到的话。

白宇装出一副随意的样子，拽着朱一龙往助理招手的方向走，他清清嗓子，"…咳咳，确实。"

小白，你看，你多乖。

上车的时候，开车的助理多了句嘴，问他在附近有什么工作，怎么助理联盟里没有人知会一声。

正抓着他的手玩指甲的白宇也疑惑地看向他，朱一龙无辜地眨眨眼，有点不好意思地问前座的助理，"你是不是被排挤了?"

助理：???

白宇笑着拍了他手臂一把，"朱老师，警告一次，怎么能吓我的人！"

朱一龙危险地眯了眯眼，和助理从镜子里打量的视线正好对上。小助理干笑着，"朱老师…"

"我觉得我们可以不说话。"朱一龙语气有些冷，转头望向靠在自己肩上的人又瞬间温柔起来，"小白，你觉得呢？"

"怎么?这意思是想听我唱歌?"

白宇刚想坐正身体就被朱一龙按着靠在了他肩上，薄唇凑到耳边，刻意压低的声音伴随着熟悉的温热传来，"我建议你先省点力气。"

白宇一边脸红一边不安地瞄了瞄前座，咬咬唇还是没说话。

"……"助理感觉自己确实被排挤了。

到酒店关上门，就只剩他们两个人了。白宇从背后揽着朱一龙不撒手，埋在背上传来的声音闷闷的，"哥哥，你怎么瘦了？"

朱一龙拍拍他的手，"拍新戏需要做造型。"

白宇没接受这个理由，头抵在朱一龙的背上摇了摇，闷闷地说，"是我没把你养好。"

朱一龙没说话，他喜欢这个拥抱，也喜欢这份心疼。就好像压抑了这么久的想念突然找到了出口，不再是之前翻腾汹涌而不停撞击心岸的波涛，而是化作汩汩细流，熨帖了隐隐作痛的每一处。

可惜某人太皮，没多久就破坏了气氛。白宇一副极其耐心极其宠溺的样子，但话里话外都把便宜占尽了，"龙龙喝不喝牛奶呀，能长高高?"

朱一龙忍着想转身一把按倒某人的冲动，又气又笑地打了一下白宇的手背，"幼稚。"

立冬之后，天气越来越冷，房间里的暖气还没有上来，朱一龙到处看了看，还是觉得站在厨台前的白宇最暖。

这次换他从背后紧紧抱着白宇不撒手了。

把头搁在小孩肩窝上看他手忙脚乱的动作，不用问就知道这是某人第一次热牛奶，东摸摸西碰碰，故作深沉的摸摸下巴，实际却是无从下手，只能愣着发呆。

"龙哥，你知道怎么热牛奶吗？"挣扎了好一会，白宇才侧过头，软趴趴地望向他求助。

两个人贴的很近，散发着清香的发丝随着白宇的动作擦过朱一龙的唇角和鼻尖，滑滑的，痒痒的。

从他的角度看过去，柔软细碎的黑发衬得白宇修长的脖颈愈加白皙，耳后因自己凑近的呼吸而微微发红，再往下，瘦削的锁骨隐没于毛衣领口，整个人显得又脆弱又柔软。

沐浴露的清新，洗发水的香甜，还有衣服上的清香，经由白宇体温的烘热，总是从领口氤氲到他的鼻尖。

男人是会被香气勾引的。

朱一龙舔了舔白宇的耳垂，一寸寸的往下含。

"嗯…"猝不及防的偷袭让白宇软了身子，双手撑在厨台上阻止着在自己身上乱摸的手，"龙哥，等一下…"

"没事。你忙你的，我摸我的。"

他知道，他在耍赖，他很恶劣。

但朱一龙不讨厌这样的自己，甚至替以前的自己羡慕现在。

三十岁的男人恋爱，或许有一千个一万个理由禁止任性，有一千次一万次不动声色的压抑，但只要一次——只要这一次——想抱你、抱住你，就觉得那一千一万次好傻好委屈。

"啊嗯…"白宇弓起身体，湿润的舔吮从耳根滑向颈后，腰上的手箍着他拉近，另一只绕到前胸，隔着粗线毛衣揉捏着他的胸前。

无论多少次，他都适应不了这种快感。白宇闭紧眼狠狠地咬着唇，偶尔吐出细碎沙哑的呻吟，又在下一秒被羞耻的主人堵在抿紧的唇瓣间。

他的腿已经软了，被身后的人屈膝顶开，两个人的下身就紧紧贴在一起。身体不断颤抖，快感让他沉沉浮浮，直到感觉到胯间被人有意无意的擦过，白宇才猛然清醒。

他按住那人的手，有些惊慌无措地看向显然有些动情的人，"哥哥，厨房…厨房真的不行。"

朱一龙粗喘着停下动作，无声地看了他几秒，吻了吻白宇因惊慌而颤抖的睫毛。

"下次…在家里…"白宇红着脸，没有把这句话说完。他顿了顿，又接着说，"这个厨房…剧组一群人总来这热饭…"

朱一龙笑了，"不闹你了，继续热牛奶吧。"

他还是抱着自己的毛绒小猫不撒手。

去冰箱里拿牛奶，一步一步跟着走，不撒手；踮脚从橱柜里拿锅，退后一点点，不撒手；去水池那儿接水，搂着弯出了点弧度的腰，不撒手。

白宇实在没忍住，把两杯牛奶放入锅里隔水加热后，扭头瞪了他一眼，"朱老师！"

"…我冷。"他无辜地眨眨眼，眉眼间都是坦率，白宇张张嘴，还是把话憋了回去。自己是有多没出息啊，不管过多久，还是吃这套。

暖气慢慢上来的时候，牛奶的香气也弥漫开了。白宇把杯子拿起来，把勺子递到背后那人的嘴边，"喝一口暖暖。"

朱一龙没张口，接过勺子转而递给白宇，"你喝。"

白宇翻了个白眼，他乖乖地张嘴把牛奶含进口中，还没完全咽下去，一个吻就又压了过来。

紧贴的双唇摩挲着，那人温热的舌头舔过他的唇缝，又舔过他的牙齿，舔的越来越深，舒服得让他几乎拿不住手中的杯子。

不是抵死的纠缠，只是一下又一下的舔舐——就像在掠夺刚刚的那口牛奶一样。

"啊嗯…"

白宇闭着眼乖顺地张开嘴巴，任由入侵的舌头不断地汲取。他感觉口中的牛奶被舔了个干净，有一些流出了嘴角，朱一龙就勾起他的下巴往下一寸寸地含吮。

等彻底"喝"干净了，朱一龙才放开被撩的神志不清的白宇，满足地笑笑，"剩下的你喝，我饱了。"

"…"白宇无语地瞪了他一眼，对着杯子"咕噜咕噜"地喝了好几口，脸被撑得鼓鼓的。他舔了几下嘴角发现舔不干净，就大大咧咧地把奶渍擦到了毛衣袖子上，"龙哥，知道我为什么长那么高吗？"

"因为我——"

朱一龙好笑地看着他，轻描淡写地阻断了他接下来的话，"小猫舔奶。"

"……"您能不能离我粉丝的生活远一点！

天色越来越暗，冷空气在窗户上凝结成一层薄雾，隐隐有寒风吹过树叶的飒飒声。

卧房里暖气开的很足，两个人舒舒服服地窝在床上聊天。

聊上次没有打完的游戏，聊在哪儿吃到的美食，聊新买的衣服，聊拍新戏时发生的趣事。

谈恋爱嘛，总是渴望接触对方生命里的每分每秒。

白宇在被窝里拱了拱，又拱了拱，最后直接钻进朱一龙的怀里，还拽过他的手横在自己腰上，"我冷。"

朱一龙揉了揉枕在自己胸膛上的脑袋，手指绕着柔软的发丝，"头发长了。"

"哥哥。"白宇抬眼望着他，眼睛清澈又直白，和在片场一样像团棉花糖似的黏糊糊地喊他，"哥哥，我冷。"

别喊了，小白，别喊了。

翻身压上去的时候只一心想堵住那张不断招惹他的嘴，可一把小孩压在身下，连日来压抑的想念就变成了一窜邪火，烧的他想要再过分些，再过分些。

右手托住白宇的后脑勺，把那张不听话的嘴狠狠地压向他，动作又急又凶，就连撞在一起的嘴唇都隐隐作痛。

他捏住白宇的下巴，那人乖乖地张开了嘴巴，舌头长驱直入，在湿热的口腔里不断搅拌吮吸。

津液里似乎还有牛奶的香甜，沿着嘴角湿润的水迹往下，到了白皙的脖颈，又舔吻到红透的耳垂。

也许是因为身体发热，喝了满满一杯牛奶的白宇周身全是奶香味。朱一龙闻着有些控制不住，小奶猫一只，就该被狠狠欺负。

朱一龙的手指不耐地从毛衣下摆探了进去，寻到那人粉嫩又细小的乳尖。白宇被摸得一声闷哼，右手磨蹭着往下，摩挲着身上那人的胯间。

"嗯…哥哥，你怎么该瘦的地方不瘦?"

又来了，说着这种下了床就不认的话，根本不知道自己被撩的有多想吃了他。

朱一龙听的耳热，睫毛颤了颤还是没理他，只是拨弄两点的手指捏了捏，小孩不自觉地挺胸，皱着眉咬紧了唇。

朱一龙缓缓往下，把毛衣推到白宇的胸膛上方，露出平坦白皙的胸膛。两点已经红肿了，硬硬地立在那儿。他低头含住，舌头绕着凸起不断转着、拨动着，惹得身下那人一阵难耐地呜咽。

"呜嗯…不…"白宇羞耻地抬起手臂挡住眼睛，不愿承认这快要哭出来的声音是自己发出来的。

朱一龙的手不知道什么时候已经扒了白宇的牛仔裤，一只手从微分的两腿间探入身后，沿着股缝轻轻磨蹭。

刚摸了一下，两条长腿就受惊般的夹紧了他的手，膝盖摩擦着膝盖。朱一龙的动作并没有停下，食指戳了戳穴口，"小白，乖。"

白宇睁着双带有水光的眼睛看向他，沙哑着声音有些委屈，"润滑剂。"

朱一龙沉吟了会儿，贴着白宇耳朵轻声问，"用热牛奶行吗？"

"……"白宇一瞬间脸通红，浑身发烫开始泛粉，他咬咬牙，"我帮你口出…"

"热牛奶，或者直接进去，选一个。"

白宇狠狠瞪过去，本以为某位老师在逗他却看见那人认真的神色，紧张地给自己谋后路，"用口…口水，我帮你含…"

朱一龙看着他不说话，手指不断擦过股间，往紧致的穴口戳进了半根手指。也许是太久没做，那里生涩的厉害。

"啊…疼…"

两条长腿交叉着夹紧，却阻止不了被侵犯的动作，"哥哥…哈…牛奶，牛奶，我选牛奶。"

猫咪确实是喜欢牛奶的，朱一龙想。

掰开柔软富有弹性的臀肉时，白宇还生气般的踹了踹他。倒热牛奶的时候不太方便，倒下来的时候牛奶流了满臀，还沾到了那人白皙的大腿上。

白宇被微烫的液体激的深喘了一声，眼泪不受控制地往下流，"哈——烫——"

朱一龙眼神暗了暗，视觉冲击和嗅觉冲击在一起带来的杀伤力太大，竟让他生出了些不常见的施虐心。

握住小孩的脚踝折起长腿，俯身在柔软的大腿上舔吮着，留下一个个鲜红的印记。手指不断地将牛奶挤入小穴扩张着，湿热的小口吞咽着奶渍，过于淫糜的景色让他硬的厉害。

进去，占有。再问问男孩，自己的东西和牛奶相比，哪个更烫些。

他大力揉了揉身下那人挺翘的臀，轻含住白宇胸器红嫩滑溜的两点，塌腰缓缓地送入——

"啊…嗯…好…好大…"

白宇难耐地扬起下巴，睫毛上凝着泪珠，胡乱地呻吟喘息着。他感觉自己一点点地被撑开、被填满，当完全吞入后，那根灼热几乎一路烧到他的五脏六腑。

昏昏沉沉间，他听见自己哥哥低沉又强硬的声音，他问，"烫吗?"

"哈…烫…哥哥比牛奶还烫…"白宇整个人闻起来就像刚泡过牛奶，潮湿香甜，连声音都仿佛染上了水汽。他搂住身上那人的脖子，把头蹭在朱一龙的下巴上，抬高腰让身体里的硬挺进得更深。

朱一龙吻了吻他的头发，抽离之后又完全顶入，被紧致的甬道牢牢吸附住，腰也被两条长腿狠狠夹紧。小孩过于热情，勾得他有些丧失理智，"小白?"

"哥哥…射给我啊…呜…烫坏了也要。"

白菜心被一波又一波的热牛奶烫哭了。

＊＊＊  
胡搅蛮缠的结果是朱老师被赶下床洗了大半夜的床单，第二天一早还被某人催着赶飞机飞了回来，走的时候连亲都不让亲。

"卡。"导演朝他竖了竖大拇指，"朱老师，状态很好啊！"

朱一龙不好意思地抿嘴笑笑。

他说了，三十岁不是为恋爱冲昏头脑的年纪，他是为他自己。

他需要白宇的拥抱，需要白宇的温度，需要保证自己的小男孩不曾远离。

他想好好生活，就必须要感受到白宇的爱。

**Author's Note:**

> 还没玩转，1-20题慢慢放上来。  
> （最后一题，今年不会有新车了）


End file.
